Words Wound Us, But It's Love that Heals - UP FOR ADOPTION
by ToBeOneWithWords1212
Summary: This is a story showing the blossoming relationship between Draco Malfoy and Hermione Weasley soon to be Granger again.
1. Prologue :)

_**A/N; This is my second attempt at a FanFiction. I'm in the progress of getting in the groove of my last one. But I wanted to start this. This is the ONLY time I will say this.  
**_Disclaimer; **I DO NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize. [Hermione, Ron, Draco, Rose, Hugo, Scorpius.] I only solely own Cassiopeia and the plot of this. Please review. :) And enjoy! **

The relationship Hermione ended up having with Ronald Weasley was something she never thought would happen, she hated what her relationship with the red headed man had become; since the kids were born their marriage was slowly falling apart. After almost 24 years of marriage, you never thought that would happen to the King and brains of the trio. But, it did. While the kids were at Hogwarts for yet another year, Little Rosie being a 3rd year Slytherin, and Hugo being a 1st year Hufflepuff. The fight they ended up having was so huge, they never seen it coming. Ron and Hermione were in the kitchen when it first started, what over? The toast, because supposedly Hermione burnt the toast. Ron was furious, the only thing he wanted was a wife to do as he asks. But, Hermione wasn't that. She wouldn't stand for it.

"You insufferable git! It's bloody toast if you want it, make it yourself!" Hermione seethed the words like venom pouring from her lips, the one thing that shocked her were the next words out of Ron's mouth.

"You filthy mudblood! You think I love you? You can't even cook!" Ron bellowed the words like he said them every day. He called her a mudblood, she never thought he would. The words that he and his family were once against, he used them to torture her. Hermione looked at him with the tears pricking her eyes. She was hurt, torn and knew she needed to leave. This couldn't be fixed. Ron took one look at her and sighed.

"Hermione..." Ron felt his own tears pricking the corners of his eyes, he did love Hermione. "I.. I didn't mean it!" Those were the last words Hermione heard Ron tell her before leaving the room and house, those were the words that made Hermione and Ron's marriage crumble, the words that ended with her packing her's and the kids shit and get the hell out. The tears ran down her face as she apparated to the only place she could think of, Flourish and Blotts. When she opened her eyes she was stunned. There was a little girl about the age of four running up to Hermione, when she got to her she jumped up and down while squealing. The little girl turned around yelling to a tall, masculine male who when he turned around she automatically recognized as Draco bloody Malfoy! Her heart did a triple flip.

"Daddy! Come quick it's 'Mione" The only things Hermione could think of is, how this little girl knows who she is. And, holy fuck Draco Malfoy got sexier. She had always fancied the blonde in Hogwarts. But, knew she never had a chance because of her being a 'mudblood' oh how she hated that word. The man she thought loved her, called her that word not to long ago. The Malfoy man swaggered up to her.

"Hey, Hermione." Draco smirked the signature Malfoy smirk. Hermione raised a eyebrow at him. She kept thinking in her head. 'Did he just call me Hermione?!'

"Hey Hermione? No Granger, Weaslebees Girl, or Mud-" Hermione didn't even get the chance to squeeze the last bit of the word out of her lips before Draco clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Dont. Say. That. Word. Around. Cassi." After Hermione nodded, Draco pulled his hand back and smiled at her.

"Daddy, why did you have your hand over 'Miones mouth?" The little girl that Hermione just learned was named Cassi spoke quietly. Hermione was the one who spoke before Draco could even say anything. Hermione couldn't help but smile at kids, seeing this little girl made her happier.

"Because, I was going to say a bad word, and your daddy stopped me." Hermione smiled weakly while bending down to be the young girls height. Cassi didn't know what to do other than smile at her.

"I know you! Daddy talks about you all the time, and he has pictures of you!" The little girl spoke quietly... Hermione felt a blush creeping up her neck, but it wasn't until she looked up and seen Draco the color of a tomato that she knew the little was telling the truth...


	2. Discussions

_**a/n; Hey guys! 3 I thank you for my lovely reviews, I know. It's been almost a MONTH. BUT, I broke my laptop and I just got it back. So, on with the story!**_

Draco started sputtering, stuttering and tripping over each word like he didn't know what his young daughter was talking about. Hermione didn't know what to do other than break out into a uncontrollable fit of giggles, giggles she didn't think would end. As soon as she was able to calm down and look at Draco and his daughter they both had blank expressions on their face.

"H-hermione..." Draco said her name so softly, she didn't think she would've of been able to hear him if she wasn't paying attention. Hermione said the first thing that popped in her head, the words stung him a little. He didn't hate her anymore, technically he never did. But, the pain of betraying his parent's kept him away, Hermione slowly opened her mouth and the words ran out in a jumble.

"Whydoyouhavepicturesofme.." Draco was utterly shocked at how fast she had said those words, she hadn't taken a breath in between. Draco knew he would have to tell her, so he took a deep breath and prepared himself, he was about to tell the girl he's been in love with since 3rd year after that fateful punch to the nose why he has pictures around his house.

"I.. Erm... I have them because of Cassiopeia." Draco didn't perform the special Malfoy smirk, the man smiled. Hermione thought she would die right then and there. Hermione sighed. shrugged and responded with a one word answer that surprised her and Draco, 'Okay'. He gave her a confused look mixed with amusement. The first thought that popped in his head is. _'Hermione fucking Weasley just said 'Okay' to me, not. You filthy evil little cockroach, or you ferret. She said okay!'. _Hermione knew he was deep in thought by the look on his face, and she was proud to say she confused the Slytherin prince. Hermione ended up speaking up after a few minutes of silence and Cassi pulling on Hermione's pants leg to get her attention.

"Yes, dear?" Hermione looked at the small girl, she was a gorgeous little girl, with eyes that matched her own but knew came from Astoria Malfoy (nee' Greengrass). Hermione wondered where she was at that moment. The young girl reached her arms up to be picked up, when her Hermione looked at Draco he nodded, and she proceeded to pick the young girl up and hold her while she spoke to Draco.

The little girl yawned and placed her head on Hermione's chest, while Draco and her finished their conversation. Talking about Draco and Astoria's fail of a marriage, and the crumbling bits left of Hermione's. It wasn't long until Draco had her smiling and laughing. God, had it been so long since Hermione REALLY laughed. Ronald never liked to do the things she wanted to do, Muggle bowling, clubbing and more while the kids were away at Hogwarts. By the time Hermione got ready to leave Flourish and Blotts, it was going on closing time. With the young girl still holding her tightly. Hermione smiled and handed the young girl over, while giving him the address of the place she was staying at. She offered to babysit the young girl anytime he needed and to help with her. Hermione finally smiled, knowing everything is going to turn up for her.


	3. ADOPT

I'M SO SORRRY GUYS!  
I thank you for your reviews, but I just /can not/ finish this story! If ANY one wants to adopt this story, please PM me. (:


End file.
